


kiss me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The memory of his lips on hers, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip, it all came rushing back and Darcy inhaled sharply at the thought.Logan glanced down at her once more, eyebrows arching before he spoke again.  "You too, huh?“"It was a good kiss,” she replied.“Little too good,” he muttered before clearing his throat.





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
> for webuiltthiscityonescargot on tumblr
> 
>  

Darcy glanced up at Logan, looking all stoic and strong.  

And stubborn.  

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards him, her heels clicking on the tiled floor of the lobby.  He’d refused to come up to her office.  On principle.  He didn’t like enclosed spaces.  And apparently, to him, SHIELD HQ was the most enclosed of all spaces.  

Or maybe it was just because he didn’t want to be alone with her in a cramped up room.  

Her office  _was_  kind of small.  

A smile tugged at her lips as she approached him.  "Logan?“  

He glanced over at her, gaze lingering until he forcibly tore it away.  "Lewis.  You’re looking good –  _well_.  You’re looking well.”  

“Likewise.  You’re also looking good-well,” she teased.  

The color rose in his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck.  He needed a haircut.  A shave too.  But he wore it well.  That unkempt look really worked for him.  Made him look dangerous. Feral.  

The memory of his lips on hers, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip, it all came rushing back and she inhaled sharply at the thought.  

He glanced down at her once more, eyebrows arching before he spoke again.  "You too, huh?“  

"It was a good kiss,” she replied.  

“Little too good,” he muttered before clearing his throat.  "I came here to apologize.  I know you pride yourself on your professionalism.  And I’m sorry I… I’m sorry I’m not.  Professional.“  

Darcy chuckled a little at that.  "I happen to think you’re one of the most professional men I’ve ever worked with. Definitely the most professional mutant." 

Logan had to smile a little at that.  "You must not have worked with many mutants.”  

Darcy grinned.  "Actually, I have.  You’re probably the only one who wasn’t constantly trying to get me into bed.“  

"I wasn’t trying.  But I was thinking,” he confessed.  "Did a lot of thinking on that subject, actually.“  

"Thinking’s okay.  I did a lot of that myself…” she trailed off, stepping a bit closer and lowering her voice.  "What did you think about?“  

His head snapped to the side, eyes widening as they flitted furtively all around the room.  "Darcy.  We’re in public.”  

Darcy smirked.  "That bad, huh?  Me too…" She stepped a little closer.  Close enough to touch him.  Even though she didn’t.  She left that last step to him.  "I’m not opposed to the idea, Logan.  Even if that means we can’t work together anymore.“  

The mere thought of being wrapped around his body was arousing.  The possibility of the reality was too good to pass up.  

She watched him swallow.  Watched his Adam’s apple bob as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck again.  "I’m not ‘opposed’ to the idea either, darlin’.  But, I feel like I need to remind you that we’re in public.  And the things you’re talking about make me want to disregard that fact.”  

“You’re the one who didn’t want to come up to my office,” she countered.  

He didn’t miss a beat. “What floor are you on?” he asked, his dark gaze meeting hers.  

“Basement level fifteen.  Just a short elevator ride down.”  

He pressed his lips together and nodded.  "How thin are the walls in your office?“  

"It’s the basement.  They’re pretty thick.”  

He grunted softly and strode towards the elevator, Darcy followed him.  

He jammed his thumb on the button to close the doors, shooting a look to an intern who briefly entertained the thought of joining them, but thought better of it and backed away when he saw Logan.  

Feral, dangerous, and totally and completely whipped by a woman he’d only ever kissed.  

Speaking of…

Darcy reached for the collar of his shirt, tugging him down as the elevator doors closed.  "Kiss me…"

He more than obliged.


End file.
